1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to a steering column assembly for a vehicle, and more specifically to a telescopically adjustable steering column assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many vehicles include an adjustable steering column that is telescopically adjustable along a longitudinal axis. Typically, these telescopically adjustable steering columns include an upper jacket in sliding telescopic engagement with a lower jacket. A bushing is disposed between the upper jacket and the lower jacket to establish a smooth sliding interface therebetween.
Typically, a pre-manufactured bushing is disposed between the upper jacket and the lower jacket and plastic is injected in place between the bushing and the upper jacket to compress the bushing against the lower jacket. The quality of the sliding fit between the upper jacket and the lower jacket in such molded-in-place bushings varies in relation to the instantaneous injection molding pressure at the time of the over molding process. Because the injection pressure is difficult to control in a high production manufacturing setting, substantial variability may exist from one column assembly to the next. This variability leads to an unpredictable slip resistance between the bushing and the upper jacket or the lower jacket, i.e., the amount of force required to telescopically adjust the steering column assembly may vary from one steering column assembly to the next.